runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Dragonic Legends
. .Welcome to Dragonic Legends. To join our clan simply join "Dragon Imply". We take users of all combat levels, provided they act friendly toward other users. Failing to do so after 3 warnings will result in a 2 hour kick, which rarely occurs. We have occasional events, which attending is optional. If you are another clan leader, private message dragon imply in-game to make an allience or discuss another clan related matter. You may also join our clan and speak with a rank to discuss this. Thank you for your time and we hope you enjoy being a member of the clan as much as we do. Davidcu96 20:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Table of Contents '~~ ''Recent Events ~~''' *A wikian, "Red Revolt" Edited our page without permision - 7/2/10 *Added new pictures to page - 7/02/10 *Problems with kicking inside the clan, 3 people kicked randomly by unkown rank. - 6/20/10 *F2p clan war cancelled, our clan (7 people) came but aos wasn't there. - 6/20/10 *Lost members war against Aos-1pm 6/20/10 *Scheduled War with Aos-6/19/10 *Recruited many (10+) new members-6/18/10 *Appointed Ranks and Positions-6/17/10 *Clan Reborn with mostly new members-6/12/10 *Clan created-early 2010 . ''Dragonic Legends (Dragon Imply to join) 'Clan Name: Dragon Imply '''Clan Classification Combat/Talking/ Skilling/Minigames 'Entry requirements' Follow our rules (scroll down for more info). Leaders: Owner: Bobabalu (lvl 109) Commander of Merged Clan Affairs and Alliences: Itz Eggy Free Player Event Cordinator: Mikeolof (lvl 107) *he's got 99 str and in f2p!* Second in Command: DarkDecedes (lvl 103) Member Event Planner: SHADOW CR3W (lvl 91) Member Advertisement Manager: Zamycom Treasurer: none 'Homeworld': *71 (Pay-to-Play) *33 (Free-to-Play) Rules (Non-Ranks) *1) No Spamming at all *2) No disrespecting other clan members, unless you both understand it is a joke. *3) Always welcome new members and guests, so long as they follow our rules and are polite. *4) No breaking Jagex rules, but you may critisize them. *5) Only curse or use obsene language if it is not directed at anyone in an insulting manner. *6) When the leader or rank tells you to stop doing something, you stop right away. *7) No recruiting other for clans *8) If someone doesn't feel comfortable about a topic, change it. *9) Help recruit members to the clan outside of the clan. There is a 10,000 coin reward for all LOYAL members you recruit. *10) If someone has questions, answer them or reffer them to someone who can. *11) Talk as much as you wantto keep the clan lively. *12) No multi clanning. Rules (Ranks) *1) All of the non-rank rules *2) If you can kick, do it sparingly, and only to enforce a clan rule. *3)Tell me of everyone who you thinks deserves a rank. *4) Encourage a positive enviorment by being a good role model. *5) NEVER insult anyone, but feel free to disagree with someone. *6) Offer to help when possible *7) OPTIONAL: Lend items to those who need them Events *Clan Wars *Castle Wars *Stealing Creation *Soul Wars (rare) *Pking *Randomly Meeting Other info: *You get paid 10k for everyone you convince to join the cc. *Getting people to join gets you a rank *staying in the cc for over an hour at a time may earn you a rank *feel free to to pm me or talk to some one in my clan chat for details. You may also Pm the leaders for details if I am not online Alliences http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Army_of_SaradominAmry Of Saradomin Itz merged Spongeman484 (PM Dragon Imply in game to make one.) War With AoS We are having a friendly clan wars battle with AoS on Sunday, June 19th, 2010. Members will fight at 1:00pm eastern standard time and free player will fight at 2:00pm. The members will be fighintg on world 71 and the free players on world 33. No potions or food will be allowed in either, all combat levels welcome to join. AoS beat us in the members, because our clan failed to arrive, except for bobabalu. The f2p war was cancelled because AoS members didn't come (ironic), but our clan did (yay!). Shortly After they arrived we ran into a kicking problem, with several members reporting getting randomly kicked. Category:Clans Category:Zerouhs Triumvirate Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans